


Passion

by Tokoshui



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, idk - Freeform, ignore me, illiterate lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokoshui/pseuds/Tokoshui
Summary: His lack of passion for much anything as given him the title of lazy, but that's not the case.Aka Shikamaru is in his head.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 40





	Passion

Shikamaru is a man of logic first and foremost. That how he moved up the ranks, that how he became a platoon leader over and over again and how he proved that he was the sensible choice. It was logical that he had a couple of failed missions-he was human after all despite what others might have thought- but those were becoming very little a far inbetween.  
Logic was tangible. One could see the impact of thinking their actions all the way through, he could almost hold it in his hands as he moved his shogi pieces across the board or moved his teammates in position. He understood logic, the benefits of thinking logically. It was rather easy and he was respected for it. Revered as a genius. It was a funny thing to be called a genius for logic especially when it was just second nature to him. Shikamaru understood logic and it’s many routes and forms.  
There was something that Shikamaru could never understand and he could not see why he needed to understand such a thing. Passion. That was something he saw in the eyes of some of his comrades. He saw it every time he saw Rock Lee train extensively around the village, he saw it in Naruto everytime he got stronger and therefore got closer and closer to his goal, Hokage, he saw it almost everywhere. Passion was aggressive at least so he had thought, until he had met Shino. Shino was passionate-about bugs. He could better understand that. The beetles were apart of his jitsu how he protected the village and his clan. It went deeper than that though. Shino had bred these beetles specifically and he was passionate about them. It wasn’t as volcanic as Rock Lee or Naruto, it was gentle and quiet. Like a river.  
Big deal that passion could be like a river or a volcano. Those two things had the potential to be deadly-threatening. Shikamaru could understand both of those. Goals are what kept us going in life and jitsu was what kept the village safe. But there was another kind of passion. One that was hard for him to grasp when he was younger, but it hurt trying to figure it out unlike the others.  
He had seen it between Gai and Kakashi, but at the time he had dismissed it- Gai was so Gai and Kakashi was rather distant and aloof it didn’t occur to him. Shikamaru didn’t see, rather he felt it. Felt whenever Kiba was in between his thighs or when Kiba didn’t think Shikamaru was awake. The way he would look at him. As if Shikamaru was the only thing in the whole wide world that mattered at all.  
It was animalistic-cliched he knew, but he didn’t know how else to put it- the way Kiba was passionate about something. About him. It was hard for Shikamaru to take in and understand fully.  
A slimy tongue and sharp teeth on his collarbone made Shikamaru shudder and pulled him out of his thoughts. Kiba pulled him in his lap, craving the physicality of him.  
“Kiba.” He says, sounding annoyed but they both know better. At this point in their relationship. Kiba knows Shikamaru loves this. Shikamaru knows it is going to be a drag hiding the marks when he goes to work. Usually he wouldn’t care, but his honorable pain in the ass will make a big drag out of it. Still. Shikamaru craned his neck to give Kiba more room. Who gladly took advantage. It was never logical for Shikamaru to fall for Kiba, but here they were. Intertwined in the bed at a ridiculous hour. It made sense when he accounted for Kiba’s passion. He still couldn’t understand how passion could change an entire course, but he’ll let it rest for now. Kiba had enough passion for the both of them. He felt it now as Kiba laid him on his back and his kisses started going south, leaving hickies as he went.  
“I love you.” The phrase rarely fell out of his mouth. Kiba knew and Shikamaru knew. He doesn’t need constant conformation. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind where their affections lied.  
“I love you too Shikamaru.” But it was still nice to hear once in a while.


End file.
